Palace Video
Palace Video is the one of the scariest UK home video logos ever. It was created in From November 1981 to 1995 Nicknames: Palace Video Haunted House On a black background, a neon, light blue line appears from the left side of the screen. The line goes up in the very jagged pattern to the silhouette of the mountain with the castle on it like the path. The castle has the TV tube shape above it. There is the purple haze behind the mountain as well. Once the line reaches to the castle, lightning flashes as the thunder occurs, making a flashing, black and white silhouette of the castle. After the effect, the entire castle flashes and glows with strange neon effects. "PALACE VIDEO" appears in the neon blue font on one of the towers of the castle. while the camera zooms into the TV tube, Presents on the same font appears on the tallest tower. the screen flashes white. Scare Factor: High to nightmare, due to the dark scary music and the castle's bright, flashing neons. In your opinions from none to nightmare for the Warning version; it all depends on what you think of the "...OR ELSE!" However, some people may find the ...OR ELSE warning variant hilarious. Watch if you dare! Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Scary Logos Category:Black Logos Category:White Logos Category:Blue Logos Category:Dark Logos! Category:1981 Category:1982 Category:1983 Category:1984 Category:1985 Category:1986 Category:1987 Category:1988 Category:1989 Category:1990 Category:1991 Category:1992 Category:1993 Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:High Ranked Logos Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Scare Rank: 3 Category:Neon Logos Category:Redeemed from spam categories Category:United Kingdom Category:Fixed by Tristan Category:Logos that scare Tommy Pickles Category:Logos that Scare Sash Lilac Category:Logos that scare Josee (Total Drama) Category:Logos that scare Woody (BFDI) Category:Logos that scare Ruby (BFDIA) Category:Logos that scare SpongeBob Category:Logos that scare Helga Pataki Category:Logos that scare Phineas and Ferb Category:Logos that scare Star Butterfly Category:Logos That scare Jimmy Neutron Category:Logos that scare Clarence Category:Logos that scare Dexter McPherson Category:Logos that scare Peter Griffin Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that never scared people who are used to the logos Category:Logos that scare Dora Category:Logos that scare Cailou Category:Logos that could not scare me Category:Logos that make Hermione Granger cry Category:Slytherins Category:Pure-Blood Category:Pure-Blood Supremacists Category:Complete Monster Category:Logos that don't scare IceCreamFanatic2001 Category:SUPER DUPER ULTRA MEGA NIGHTMARE LOGOS Category:Logos even worse than Max and Ruby 0004 Spam Category:Logos that don't scare Konnichiku Category:Logos that scare Kirby Category:Logos that scare Bob Larry and Junior Category:Logos that scare Bob Larry and Junior and make them cry Category:Logos so scary that you roll on the floor, yell in the bathroom, and play the mine song earape with the volume up without headphones. And blame it on your sister. And yell so loud the street can hear Category:Logos so scary that you kill the extemely scary logo and get rickrolled Category:Logos that are famous around the world Category:Logos that scare Twilight Sparkle Category:Logos that makes Bob the Tomato died Category:Logos that scare Pinkie Pie Category:Logos that makes Larry the Cucumber burning Category:Logos that scare Fluttershy Category:Logos that scare Rarity Category:Logos that scare AppleJack Category:Logos that scare Rainbow Dash Category:Logos that scare The Princesses of Ponyville Category:Logos that scare The Mane 9 Category:Logos that scare Claire Wyckoff Category:Holy ROBLOXIAN Category:Goodbye Cruel World Category:Villains turned to the good side Category:Evil Logos defeated by Hot Wheels Category:Logos that scare Eevee Category:Taken From The Nightmare Cucumber Category:Taken From The Werewolf Tomato Category:Taken From The Possession Asparagus Category:Logos that scare Yoshi (Mario Kart 8) Category:Logos that scare Yoshi (Mario Party 10) Category:Logos that scare Junior Asparagus Category:Logos that scare Discord Category:Taken From The Tomato From Hell Category:Castle Logos Category:1996 Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1997 Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1996 Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1985 Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1981 Category:Logos which are extremely scary that you try to think to nuke North Korea and force the guards to execute Kim-Jong Un and Pyongyang gets abandoned Category:UK Logos VS Bob the Tomato Category:UK Logos VS Larry the Cucumber Category:Idiots Category:Logos that turned Bob the Tomato Evil Category:Logos that turned Larry the Cucumber Evil Category:Logos that scare Angelica Pickles Category:Logos that scare D.W (Arthur) Category:Logos that makes Bob the Tomato spreads some blood Category:Logos that makes Larry the Cucumber spreads some blood Category:What are you guys? RETARDED. Category:Logos that scare Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that scare Larry the Cucumber Category:You guys think you’re so smart well you’re dumb Category:Bland logos Category:I'M DONE Category:YUVCYUFVYTDYCTGTUJYYTUJRFYJUHFYUJHDYTEDTYTDTYEWRWEETYD Category:Logos that can cause a seizure Category:...OR ELSE! Category:Unscary Logos Category:Purple Logos Category:Pink logos Category:Red Logos Category:Yellow Logos Category:White Text Logos Category:Boring Logos Category:Annoying Logos Category:2002 Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:Logos that are taken over by SONY Category:Very Common Logos Category:Logos that scare autistic people Category:Logos that scare Pikachu Category:Logos that scare Togepi Category:Logos that scare Total Drama Contestants Category:Logos that could not scare Cailou Category:Logos that scare the Pink Puffle Category:Logos that could not scare Mr20ThCenturySamInc Category:Logos That scare Nickelodeon Movies Category:Logos That scare Scary Mario Face Category:Evil logos Category:Logos that do not scare Martin2012 Category:Logos tha scare Martin2012 Category:Logos taken from Liberty's Kids Category:Logos that don't scare Richard2007 Category:2017 Category:Logos that don't scare anybody! This ain't scary Category:Logos that Scare benka-b4 (KB123) Category:Sony Category:Logos That Could Not Scare Zach Elliott Category:Logos that put Murdoc in T H E B A T H Category:Logos that make Pink Puffle scream & cry Category:Zoo-Wee-Mama! Category:Logos that not scare Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that not scare Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that scare TheLegoDude Category:Very Very scary logos!!!!! Category:High bordering on nightmare. Category:Scariest logos in the world Category:Logos with Not Enough categories!!!!! Category:Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! Category:Look out you are gonna crash!!!!!!! Category:Run For Your Life!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Zooming Logos Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1976 Category:Simple Logos Category:Rare Logos Category:Nightmare-only Rated Logos Category:Favorite Logos Category:Evil Logos Category:V Category:I Category:A Category:C Category:O Category:M Category:Top Pages Category:Logos owned by Viacom Category:Digimon Emperor's Minions Category:Karma houdini Category:Lavender Logos Category:Logos that cause Down Syndrome Category:Zazoo's Friends Category:Friend of a hero Category:Anti-Villains Category:Rude Logos Category:Redeemed villains Category:Extremely Scary Logos Category:Logos that shouldn't exist Category:Logos worse then S from Hell Category:Viacom Category:GULP Category:Top 11 scariest logos on Earth Category:Logos that are still scary Category:If you think you can scare me, you are pretty wrong! Category:Horror ranked logos! Category:1976 Category:Fancy Logos V Category:Logos that run amok Category:Nightmare Logos Category:Bullies Category:Nightmares everywhere by these logos Category:Horror logos! Category:Logos worse then shadow projects dog Category:The most scariest logo that scares all Cartoon Network characters Category:Logos that made Minecraft Steve fall from a cliff and die Category:Logos that make babies cry. Category:Logos that make Bubbles cry Category:SO MANY CATEGORIES Category:Villains Category:Evil mask logos Category:Bad people Category:Human eater Category:Strongest Logo Ever Category:Logos that make Sadness (Inside Out) Cry Category:VSВИD's Scary Logos Category:Logos that make Joel and Vinny (Vinesauce) both panic Category:Logos that make Ruby Ran away Category:Troublemakers Category:Successful Villains Category:Logos that have Lost Logo Category:Logos that have a 20% cooler! Category:Logos that are worse than Demonic Furbies Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1986 Category:Logos that chases BND Category:Control Freaks Category:V of Doom Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Evil vs Evil Category:Don't you dare Category:Logos that make Lilly Cry Category:Logos that make Dil Pickles cry Category:Loud Logos Category:Logos that scare Russiaball Category:Stop with the useless categories Category:Logos that scared Iggy Koopaling Category:Logos that scares Gravity Falls Category:Logos that scare timmylogo Category:Logos that scare Hatsune Miku Category:Logos that scare Rayman Category:I ship Rayman with Megurine Luka Category:P Category:Izza Category:Logos that scare Nyami from pop'n music Category:Nyami x KAITO Category:I ship Nyami with Kaito Category:Timer from pop'n music dies at Nyami and KAITO's wedding Category:Logos that scare KAITO Category:KAITO has to fight AMBRE Category:AMBRE wins Category:T Category:Qwertyuiop Category:Articles with swearing catagories Category:Logos that scare Spike the Dragon Category:Do I have to follow you all day? Category:Logos that act like Meghann Cooke from Supernanny Category:Logos that act like Baldi from Baldi's Basics in Education & Learning Category:Logos that act like Freddy Fazbear from Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Logos that act like Nikolas Cruz Category:Logos that act like Adam Lanza Category:Logos that act like 6IX9INE Category:Logos that act like SupernannyYes25 from the Supernanny Wiki Category:Logos that scare Eevee and make them cry Category:Logos that act like Playboi Carti Category:Logos that act like Kanna Kamui from Miss Kobayshi's Dragon Maid Category:Logos that act like Screen Gems Category:Logos that act like Soviet Union Category:Logos that act like Kim Jong-un Category:Children Category:Brothers Category:Preschoolers Category:Americans Category:2000 births Category:Boys Category:Older Brothers Category:Males Category:Amok Runners Category:Picky Eaters Category:Children who got expelled from school Category:Tantruming youngsters Category:Disrespectful children Category:Aggressive Children Category:Supernanny's worst children Category:Jealous Children Category:Spankers Category:Children who throw tantrums Category:Good Manners Category:YouTube users Category:Hitters Category:Violent Children Category:Spoiled brats Category:Children who hit their parents Category:Fussy eaters Category:Children who are mean to Jo Frost Category:Sons Category:Children with an explosive temper Category:Children that Slur Category:Little Well-Behaved Children Category:Children who are being mean to their parents Category:Children who are being mean to their siblings Category:Toddlers Category:Name callers Category:Erratic Children Category:Children who fight with their siblings Category:Children who terribly lost control Category:Children who act like venom from spiderman 3 Category:Children who look like Bart Simpson Category:Children who act like Stewie Griffin Category:Children who act like Bowser from Super Mario Category:Children who act like Bart Simpson Category:Boys that are villains Category:Children Who Love SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Jerks Category:Children who make me sick Category:Children with attitude Category:Children with anger issues Category:Children born in April Category:Supervillains Category:Children who act like Kaiden McKinney from Reno, Neveda Category:Kids who act like hurricanes Category:Well Behaved Children after Jo left Category:Terrible 4s Category:Sleep Separation Episodes Category:April births Category:4 year old boys Category:Creepy Children Category:Children who act like Master Frown from Unikitty! Category:Four year olds Category:Asw Category:Who the episode was mostly about Category:Four year old boys Category:Boys that are 4 Category:Children who act like Matthew Bradbury from the Bradbury-Lambert family Category:Children who act like Darth Vader from Star Wars Category:A names Category:Andrews Category:Kids who should be put on the naughty list for Christmas Category:Disrespectful children who went into timeout Category:Children who act like Mary Ann from the Agate family Category:First Sons Category:Boys with a Category:Children who act like julian albans from wonder Category:4 Category:Ages Category:Children who should see Dr. Phil Category:Top 10 Strongest Anime Heroes of All-Time Category:Top 10 Strongest Anime Heroes of All Time Category:Top 10 Strongest Anime Characters of All-Time Category:People with the deceased Category:Children who should have gotten a spanking when he or she misbehaves Category:Children who fart alot Category:Children who act like Nikolas Cruz Category:Children who act like Rex from Babe Category:Children who act like Meghann Cooke from the Cooke family Category:Children who act like Cody from DaddyOFive Category:Children who act like Angel Guzman from Stand and Deliver Category:Children who act like orla bates from the bates family Category:Children who act like Caillou From GoAnimate Category:Should get expelled from all schools in us and Canada Category:Brats Category:Silly Billy Category:Whiny Children Category:Selfish Kid Category:Children who act like Beezle from Unico Category:Children who act like USAball Category:Children who act like Henry Bowers Category:Children who need to be on Beyond Scared Straight Category:Children who need to be sent to the Mental Hospital Category:Children who act like Omar Mateen Category:Children who act like George Zimmerman Category:Children who act like Eric Harris and Dylan Klebold Category:Children who act like Donald Trump Category:Children who act like Junior from Problem Child Category:Children who act like Adam Lanza Category:Children who act like Justin Bieber Category:Children who act like 6IX9INE Category:Children who act like Jane Kangaroo Category:Only disrespectful child Category:Children who act like Playboi Carti Category:Children who act like Osama Bin Laden Category:Xing ling Category:Children who should be sent for Boot Camp Category:Children that make you go ���� Category:Children who act like Lil Gideon from Gravity Falls Category:Children who act like Bill Cipher from Gravity Falls Category:Children who act like Vinnie the Bully Engine Category:Children who act like Baldi Category:Children who act like Lil Pump Category:Children who act like Lord Voldemort from Harry Potter Category:Awesome logos Category:Logos So Scary That I Must Tell The Characters From Object Lockdown To Eat A Laptop And Re-Open Toys R Us While Watching Numberblocks For Some Reason Category:Nominees for Scariest Logo of the 1980's Category:1980's Category:1980s Category:The BEST scary logos BY FAR! Category:Children who act like Ethan (Object Invasion) Category:Awesome Logos Category:Amazing logos Category:Castles Category:Fun logos Category:Hello my name is Zuko. Zuko Knightwalker. What is yours? Katara. Katara Dragneel of the Southern Water Tribe. Category:Logos that Make The Avatar the Last airbender characters cry Category:Logos that scare kids Category:Logos that make the PS1 play fearful harmony Category:Logos that make Sonic the Hedgehog cry Category:Logos that scare Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Logos that don't scare Sheen Category:Logos that Robbie Rotten likes Category:Logos that Sportacus likes Category:Logos that scare S From Hell! Category:Logos that make you build a wall on universerl and war with everyone Category:Logos that are so scary that you should go to hell for 666 years and then get killed by Scratchers at 3 AM and they send you to minecraft and, I DON'T KNOW............................................................... STOP IT!!! Scratch is soooooo banned Category:Logos that make you take a dump out of Gertie’s face that she gets so excited from the poop fear that she turns into Fucktie Category:Logos that make windows luke play personified fear Category:Logos so freaking scary you want to quit sleep until 2087 Category:Logos that make Ronald McDonald laugh Category:Logos that scare BlueSonicAnimate Category:Logos so scary You need to build a wall under the Pixar studio and makes John Lasseter so ULTIMATELY MAD he turned into SUPER TWISTED Freddy Fazbear and jumpscared you in the pants, then you cry at 6:00AM, and then Sonic.exe Kills you and then you die! Category:Samsung Category:666 Category:Logos so scary You need to build a wall under the Viacom studio and makes John Lasseter so ULTIMATELY MAD he turned into SUPER TWISTED Freddy Fazbear and jump scared you in the pants, then you bot at 3:00 AM, and then Sonic.exe spawns and then kill him! Category:Logos that make ps1 play fearful harmony Category:Sonic.exe Category:Logos that scare Owlette Category:Logos that scare Tails Category:Logos that scare Knuckles Category:SEGAAAAAAAAAA Category:Logos that see Fluff and Kirby on a blue background when they say, "WE DID IT! WE GOT THE MAGIC YARN!" Category:Logos that say the F word Category:Apple, Google, Microsoft, Samsung, WhatsApp, Twitter, Facebook, JoyPixels, OpenMoji, emojidex, Messenger, LG, HTC, Mozilla, SoftBank, Docomo, au by KDDI. Category:Logos that scare Clownpiece (Touhou)